Heavenly Hell
by KO-2
Summary: Yoshiko Tama is a boy living in his own hell. At least that's what he thought, now what happens when he gets his hands on an actual weapon from hell?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Yoshiko Tama, and this is my story….

I come from a world where corruption is king and the righteous only barely make it by.

"You're late again Tama, you know what that means right?"

This brawly guy here is my father if you could ever call something like him that. Two hundred plus pounds of pure fuck you. Always sporting a cig in his mouth and always pissed off. Mostly at the fact that I'm always late coming home. But could you blame me? I had to come back to this fat piece of shit.

"I was with my friends, we went to Akiba for a bit."

The seventeen year old with the dirty school uniform and greasy slicked down hair is me.

"Friends? Since when did a sad sod such as yourself get friends? You lying to me boy?"

"No father."

"Now you're talking back."

"I was-"

He strikes me across the face. Damn that hurt like a bitch, I swear being fat must give you like superhuman strength or something. I crash to the ground and watch as this stuffed pig snorts a laugh like he had just won a prize. He grabs me by the hair and pulls me to the back of the house. I don't even fight back because I already know the outcome if I escape.

"Maybe a couple of hours in the hells oven will keep ya quiet, hm?"

Hells oven, it's what he called the one room in our house with no windows, no air flow, no light, no nothing. It was like hell every time he closed the door. Or so I thought at first, truth is this was like my little piece of heaven. It was away from him and I had time to think. Not sure if that's what they call being optimistic or Stockholm's syndrome but I did know I was happiest here than anywhere in the house.

"Fat ass…"

I hate my life sometimes.

…

The next day I get up out of my bed and head to school. Last night I spent three hours in that room before he let me out. I think that might be a record.

"Oi, Yoshiko-san."

The guy running over to me with the really goofy smile and the bleached blond hair's name is Saiyo Mato. He's more or less my best friend since everyone else in the school treats me as if I'm cancer.

"Dude you won't believe this, I found an old store that sells like these awesome looking relics and books. It's foreign but the stuff looks cool dude."

I stare at him for a sec then being to walk away. Saiyo always had a thing for the supernatural, me however.

"Saiyo I don't have time for another one of your hair brain little trips today."

"But Yoshiko-san the stuff looks really cool and the guy is selling stuff for peanuts."

"Then go by yourself, I don't see why I need to be there."

"Well that's the thing, I did and while I was there the guy mentioned your name."

Now you know I had to stop after hearing that. I was pretty sure he was lying but my curiosity mixed with the fact that I didn't want to go home got the better of me.

"Alright I'll go, but you didn't have to tell such a weird lie."

I quickly walk away from him and head to class.

"Ah, but I didn't lie."

…

After school Saiyo and I went to the train station to go to the place he had discussed earlier. As we waited for the train I couldn't shake this feeling like I was being watched. I looked around the area but saw nothing. I decided to leave it alone for now.

"Hey Yoshiko-san."

"Huh? Oh yeah what is it?"

"I was just saying maybe you could find something in the store that could take care of your problem."

"Problem?"

"Yeah, all two hundred pounds of it."

"Heh, unless this place stocks miracles I don't think so."

The train finally shows up. As we get on I look back and I could have sworn I saw a figure in a black hood, but before I could get a good look the train took off.

…

After we get off the train Saiyo takes me to this really weird and dangerous looking area. I wasn't afraid or anything just concerned as to why Saiyo would ever come here.

"Here it is."

Saiyo opens the door to an old beat shop with a decaying sign on the top of it. The language on it looked almost Arabic but there were some characters that were of other languages too. From what I could make out it said _Heavenly Hell_? I enter the store not knowing that this place would change everything.

"Oh welcome, welcome."

To greet us was some old decrepit man in all black jeans and shit.

"Yoshiko-san look at this. It's a book from King Arthur's collection."

"I hardly think-"

"Be careful there, that book contains spells that Merlin gave to Arthur to us in dire situations."

"Of course it does."

I take the book and set it down and continue to look around. This time I wasn't crazy though, this old man was watching me. But it didn't look like he had any ill intent. What was his end game?

"Yoshiko-san look at this."

"Saiyo would you put that down before you hurt yourself."

I swear Saiyo was a kid trapped in a teen's body. This time he had grabbed a sword that was rusted at the blade, and its hilt was looked like it was made of bone. That obviously wasn't true, the bones looked like something from a horror film. I grab the sword by the hilt and immediately a jolt of purple sparks jumped from it up to my arm. A sharp pain entered my body and I dropped the sword. I crashed the ground and shattered into dust. The room was silent.

"Yoshiko you dunce, you broke it!"

"Me?! You were the one playing with it!"

The old man begins to laugh.

"Boys calm down, it's quiet alright. The sword didn't have long anyway."

"So we don't have to pay for it?"

He waves his hand.

"Heavens no. like I said, it was old."

"Alright well I think we should leave. Before you break something else Saiyo."

"Me?!"

"I'll be seeing you soon, Yoshiko Tama."

I look back as I heard my name, but when I did the old man was gone. I shake my head of the idea and head home.

…

Later that day I enter my house ready for the same routine as always.

"Late again I see. You must love being punished."

"No father."

"And you still talk back. Tama my son, you are truly the result of my failures."

He raises his had to strike me like always, but this time was different, this time I had a burning feeling in my chest. I watched as he swung but his movements were slower than usual. I could easily dodge it and something in my body was telling me to fight back. I evade his blow and sweep his legs with my own. He crashes to the ground with a loud thud. My heart is racing, did I really just do that? And this strength, where was it coming from? My father gets up in a rage and begins to yell.

"You little shit! How dare you raise your hands to the man that takes care of you! You think you deserve the right to go against me after killing your mother?!"

Those words struck me harder than any blow I received from him. I bite my lip in anger, the heat in my chest getting hotter.

"Don't talk about her."

"What was that?! I couldn't hear you, speak like a real man! Are you even my son?! You sure in hell don't at like it. I'm starting to think your mother was a whore and cheated on me with some little bitch, because there is no way you are my seed!"

"Shut up…"

"What getting mad because I could your mother a whore? Then how about bitch or skank? Oh I know I'll call her a hole, because that's all she was good for anyway, being my little fuck toy and nothing more!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I lung at him with my left hand. The room becomes red and the smell of death now filled the air. I look at the man's eyes as they looked back at me lifelessly. I then look down and see that there is a sword plunged into his gut. What's more is that I was holding it. Where did it come from and when did I draw it. I then noticed it was just any sword, it was the sword from that shop that had shattered into dust. But that's impossible… right?

"You little fuck… Gah! Killing your own father…. Heh well I can say one thing you are mine to do such a thing…"

My rage grows more for this man. Even in death he pisses me off and I wanted him to suffer more. As I started thinking these things he begins to scream louder and louder, squirming around like he was trying to get away. I watched as he then burst into flames. I quickly back away pulling the blade from him, he then runs into several things catching them on fire in the process until finally the house was in a blaze. I escape the house and watch as it burns to the ground. Dropping to me knees I slowly begin to laugh. Tears roll down my face as I know laugh hysterically at the fitting end I gave the man that made my life hell. I pick myself up and leave the area as if nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know why I came back here."

Yoshiko stands outside the door of Heavenly Hell in the dead of night. He looks around the neighborhood. It doesn't seem as menacing as it did earlier that day. Looking back at the door he noticed that it was still open.

"Strange doesn't this guy realize he could be robbed?"

Opening the door, he quickly felt a cold chill go down his spine. This place wasn't normal, but then again what happened a couple of hours ago wasn't either and somehow this place was at the center of it all. Yoshiko looks around the shop. No one seemed to be around, that is until he heard a crackling laugh.

"So you've come back huh? I figured you might."

The old man from earlier was standing at the counter flipping through the pages of a dark red book. Yoshiko rushed to the counter and was inches away from the old man's face.

"What the hell is this place? What was that sword? Who are you?"

The old man said nothing. He just kept flipping through the pages with a grin on his face. Yoshiko became enraged and tossed the book away. The old man looked at the boy and began to speak carefully.

"That book is older than the first human you know?"

"I don't give a damn about your book! What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing to you, you merely came in here and started touching things without thinking of the consequences and now you've come back and damaged the more of my stuff."

The old man sighed.

"Kids these days."

"Look old man I don't have time for your shit!"

Yoshiko grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him closer.

"What was that sword? It obviously wasn't some cheap antique."

"It is called Hells Bane, and for reason that I am trying to figure out myself, it reacted to you and now you're stuck with it."

"Hell's Bane?"

"Yes and one more thing."

The old man motioned for him to lean in closer. Yoshiko gave the old man his ear to listen closely. The old man flicked Yoshiko's chest sending the boy flying into the wall across the room. The force felt like someone and just smacked him with a sludge hammer. The old man lightly dusted himself off and walked around the counter, standing in the center of the store.

"Never put your hands on me again. And to answer the question of who I am, you mortals know me as Duke Eligos but you can call me Eli for short."

"Eligos? But that's the name of a greater demon from history. You mean to tell me you're the war demon of hell?"

"Is it so hard to believe I mean here you are asking questions about impossible events that has happened to you and not to mention the fact that you're on the ground because of a blow you received from an old man."

"Fair enough."

Yoshiko stood up and dusted himself off.

"So why are you here on earth? Some type of attack about to happen?"

"Well yes but I'm not the one heralding it. I am here to live a peaceful life and to hide that sword that you have."

"Hide it? So you stole it?"

"In a manner of speaking. It was originally mine, but when I refused to use it to fight in the war with the angels I was stripped of my rank and weapon. So I said fuck it and took my stuff and left. That is one of the only weapon in existence that can kill an angel."

"What about demons?"

"It'll hurt like hell but all it will do is hurt them. Unless they're here in which case it will send them back to hell."

"I see."

"Well now that I've told you everything I guess I'll have to kill you."

"Wait, why?"

"Because you obviously don't want the sword and the only way to get it back is to kill you."

"I never said I didn't want it."

"So you do want it?"

"If it means keeping my life then yes."

"So do we have a deal then?"

"What deal?"

"You keep the sword in exchange for your life."

"I'm not sure."

"Killing you now."

"Okay, Okay deal."

"Good."

Eli extends his hand to Yoshiko. Yoshiko hesitates for a second then shakes Eli's hand. A thunderous sound echoed through the shop and it was at this moment that Yoshiko realized he might have made a mistake.


End file.
